Amusement park rides that give the participant a feeling of being airborne or of flying are known as carnival attractions. The known flying arrangements, however, are constructed in such a manner that the participant or user does not have the opportunity to be actively involved while he uses such amusement park rides. Instead, he is forced to sit in a seat which is forcibly controlled and follows a fixed path, e.g., on rails as on a roller coaster, on a vertical column or on rods. Thus, the participant can only take a ride but he cannot determine the course of the event on his own. He cannot actively influence the trajectory path or the airborne process.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to make available a flying arrangement that allows the participant to actively participate in the flying or airborne experience. This includes not only amusement park arrangements but, in particular, also arrangements for training motor and mental abilities that are essential so as to be able to master flying arrangements.